Launchers for soft foam toy rockets are known, as shown for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,985. Such launchers, however, can only launch one rocket at a time, i.e. after one rocket is launched, a new rocket must be positioned on the launcher by the user. This results in a significant time lag between successive rocket launchings. It would be desirable to be able to launch a plurality of rockets in quick succession, using a single air pressure launching system.